


Lotus Eater

by heartofastar



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Event Horizon (League of Legends), Angst, Cosmic AU, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofastar/pseuds/heartofastar
Summary: Made for him.Made for....executing him.He, who was remade-- reborn into a corruptant.She loves him, but she must protect the Court and their children.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. The End Of An Eternal Dance

**Author's Note:**

> man i just think he's hot  
> also i reaaaally like event horizon au

They were immortal. Even if they were somehow separated, they would always find their way back to one another. A silent, unending dance. That's what she believed- what they believed. She was created as a foil to him- someone for him. _Her other job? To execute those fallen to the Dark Star._ A mission entrusted to her by the Creator the very moment she was born, the stardust whispering secrets into her ear.

She believed it a mercy.

When he-Jhin, her darling, her _everything_ disappeared for a while- Well, she was fine. He would wander back to her, and they would laugh and dance once more. He did this sometimes- and he would always come back, fueled to create more with his beautiful visions. His eyes did not wander from his goal, and she loved him for it. She loved him for _everything._ For his beautiful words in a language none now would understand directed only to her, for his gentle, stardust touch, for his creations-his art, his lifeblood, his _purpose_. She loved him, and as she created galaxies and spun alone among the stars, she made things that reminded her of him, laughed, and wrote her love into her newly fashioned planets. _Her art._

When she was called to the meeting by her queen, she did so gracefully. Dancing alone in the stars, she twirled and skipped over to the Court. When she reached them, she knelt and sank into a deep bow. Jhin had said her movements were lovely, whispered it into her ear whilst their spilt stardust spread from their joined bodies, as they murmured ' _i love you'_ and other, more grand things. She was brought back to herself when the blazing light of Queen Ashe arrived in their midst. She bowed her head, cautious of any.... other arrivals. It was strange that Jhin had not shown up, she thought.

They proceeded as usual, as she greeted the others. Ashe spoke of Jhin- Her head snapped back up, instantly alert. Lulu spoke. "Jhin's light, gone"- 

...Huh?

She fell. rather ungracefully at that. As though her strings were cut. A terrible flush rising to her cheeks- Yes, she had known.

She had chosen to ignore it, to believe he'd come back to her. She was _made for him_ \- to him to leave first...! She had felt his light go, but she deluded herself, choosing to believe lies instead. She sighed. "I apologise to the Court. That was rather.... unsightly of me." She wiped her golden tears away. "Yes. I shall fulfill my job and I...." She paused. "I will hunt him down." Ashe inclined her head to me. "You two were made with the intent of.... Yes. I do understand this is difficult." She merely nods, bowing again. Her Queen speaks to them, giving the beacon Lux her job, and she understands.

As she sets out, no longer dancing, no longer graceful (There is only hard resolve, now), she glances at the galaxy they have been working on for the past millennium or so.

...She does not want to see him eat their children. Their stars. She will not see him splinter and break them- _and her,_ her mind whispers unbidden.

She will end this lie, and protect their children from this fake forged from him.


	2. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sees what he has become.  
> He beholds his executioner.

She steps onto the stage. I can see her fear, her resolve. This shall make a perfect piece. Perhaps if I....? Ah, there are so many ideas for this one. Somewhere in the back of my head, I feel something, a voice screaming at me to stop; to.... embrace her? This is confusing. I do not need these distractions for art. I will deal with him later, but in the meantime.... I step out from where I was.

She looks weary. Sad.

"You've gone mad, Jhin. That Dark Star has infected your mind." "It is my muse-" "It is a disease." She spits out, and she looks radiant. He cheeks glow bright with the light of constellations and I marvel at it. Yes, this is definitely someone that I must turn into art. She will make a beautiful corpse, silent and sprawled among the stars. Ahh, she looks as though she moves gracefully, though I cannot see it now. Beautifully shaped for my art. A perfect canvas. I am not as mad as I should be, for someone insulting my muse. Her hands, stained with starlight and holding beautiful secret constellations. When I make her perfect, should I keep those there or shall I destroy them? Perhaps I shall disfigure her beautiful, elegant hands that hold whispers of--.

Oh.

Now I see.

I can see it in her. Her sorrow, painting her in blues and reds and everything in between. I can see her anger.

And most of all, I see my own essence, painting her inside with purples. I remember that day.

I smile behind the mask. "Darling," I coo and she freezes, caught in her longing. "You should know more than anyone else that I have a certain...." I glance off to the side. "Aesthetic taste. You do not want to get in between me and my art, do you?" 

That had the effect I thought it would.

"Silence, fake." She hisses, approaching me. "You are a mere refraction of him- you are not my Jhin. You are not My Darling, and I shall be your doom. Your executioner. You will regret posing as him, in his body..!" She grips her spear, and I catch her hand with one of mine. "Of course, dear, you have always seen through me." I whisper in her ear and she jerks her hand back, a calm mask over her obvious fury. "I have told you. You are not Jhin."

"Oh, but I am." Horror struck her face. "Lies." "Oh, but my sweet little executioner, you can see it. The truth. The Dark Star merely showed me the truth of the universe. I know the answers now." I grip her hand and turn her trembling body to me. "Shall I show you those answers, too? The beauty in destruction? I know you'll understand- you love art, too." Chuckling, I bend and whisper in her ear. "Darling, you do remember I love you."

"You lie. Again." "Oh?" She pushes me away. "My Jhin is gone. You remain. The only thing for me to do now is my job." Her spear materializes in her hands again and I glance at it. It does have a beautiful make. I remember the day I saw that first, but I push it away. "So be it, darling." I sigh and my gun reassembles itself in my hands. "If I have to bring your stardust to the Dark Star to remake you, I shall."

I do not want to turn her into my art anymore. I want to keep her here, by my side. We shall destroy together, and dance again in the absence of everything.


	3. Stardust

The queen watches as Lux falls. She sighs. A great loss. She will mourn later, but for now, she will have to guide her people. Her Court. Turning her attention to her other subject (the dancer, once, before grief cut away her passion), she pressed her fingers to the illusion and sees them fighting. Not something she would have ever thought she would see, but- Ashe fears that the remaining emotion (because it never disappeared) will cause the beautiful executioner-dancer to fail. So, she readies her bow.

* * *

Spear against gun, the executioner and the artist. Her dance has come to an end, and now she must start a new one. Not one of beautiful works, not one of art and togetherness. One of death, a dance of her blade and his bullets. There is nothing between the two that she can see anymore- nothing but a single-minded obsession. His, possessing her. Hers, avenging the one she danced with and loved and whispered to-

* * *

The spear is gone. She does not want to damage it more, as it reminds her of him. She uses a blade she made by herself. Whenever he reloads, he pours another planet-another star-another one of their children into his gun. She can't stop him, he is too far. Still, she chases and chases, unending stamina given by the blessing of being a celestial being.

Ah- No- That is a star she made with her love for him- do not touch it....! She reaches out, and screams for it, and that is their child....! That is something created for him get your hands off of it sTOP IT DON'T MAKE IT INTO THAT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT-

He pauses. Looks at her, and unending relief flows through her. "You wish me to stop?" His voice, always so beautiful. Wordlessly, she nods. "Please." Her voice cracks, and she notices she is crying again.

"I made it for you. For when you returned. So, please, do not destroy it." She can barely hear herself, shrinking back. There is no anger anymore. Just fear for the child-star. 

He is clearly amused, even without seeing his face under the mask. "So, darling. You wish for me to spare this little thing?" "Yes." A quiet whisper. "What will you do for that?" She stares at him, deadly serious, before swallowing. A throaty promise. "Anything."

Because she is a fool who cannot rid herself of sentiment.

Because..!

...

Because if that child of theirs remains, there will remain a faint hope in her heart

that he will come back 

to her.

To them.

That he might whisper sweet words and dance with her among their children once more.

So he takes her away, and as the goddess looks back at their creations once more- the last time in a while, she is certain-

she feels an odd tearing in her chest; and another star winks out.


	4. Chapter 4

Was it fated to end this way? She wonders. She does not struggle, even as he approaches her. She does not struggle when he whispers dark, terrible things that would make mortals go mad in her ear. She does not struggle when he....

She breaks free when he tells her what he will do with her. She does not want to become a corruptant- she has seen what it does to the psyche in Jhin and in Lux. They believe they are serving a higher purpose when in reality the have become nothing more than common, mortal dogs. Servants to the Dark Star, but delusional enough to believe otherwise. He, who claims it is his muse and it has enlightened him. Lux, the beacon, who believes she will rule a Dark Court. Liss.... No, the Watcher. It happened recently, and she does not want to ponder what the Dark Star could have possibly turned her into; what it could offer to a being like Lissandra, who sees everything? What did it do to her to make her turn to them? And Mordekaiser- killed and reforged as a revenant.

That thing wears his armor, his face, but she is not fooled; she sees beyond these things with her golden starmaker eyes. Beneath it, where there was creator and stars, there is only madness. Decay; entropy. Nothing.

She reflects on these names- her comrades (and one was more.) once as she flees Jhin. His mad laughter shakes her to her core. Queen Ashe aids in her escape (and she is grateful for it) by raining her arrows at him. Dread fills her- he is not seriously pursuing her- but it is alright. Everything will be made alright. Just place unshakable faith in our Queen Ashe-

Everything will be solved by our Queen, she thinks as she (no longer graceful, scrambling as a creature as her should not) desperately rushes away. Yes- for Ashe is powerful, and so there must be some way we can turn his mind back. She scrambles for anything to cling to in her mind in her desperate need for reassurance. Yes- surely we can find a way to return them to their former selves.

Because if-if she does not, she fears what she will become.

She resigns herself and sets a goal for herself. She will find a way to set them free, and if she does not-

then she will kill them. 

Execute them, as she was meant to do.


End file.
